


Rivals

by squirrelTKO1905



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelTKO1905/pseuds/squirrelTKO1905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley O'Hara is the star forward for UCLA while Hope Solo is the unbeatable goalkeeper for USC. UCLA and USC are facing off in the match that sends the winner to the championship. How will KO deal with her feelings for Hopey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I've ever written that wasn't a school assignment, and I'm pretty sure it sucks haha I feel like it's too formal and not... something idk it feels weird to me. So if anyone who reads this would be willing to share their thoughts it would be like super appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Kelley O’Hara is the star forward for the UCLA Bruins, the tiny freckled forward is currently leading the nation in goals scored with 24 goals in 25 games. Kelley has scored a goal in every single game except for one. USC. The one team Kelley has never scored against, more specifically, Hope freaking Solo. The big mean angry goalkeeper for USC.

Hope is arguably the best goalkeeper in the collegiate nation. No. Hope IS the best goalkeeper in the nation. USC has only lost one game this season, to UCLA. The only positive Hope took out of that game was the fact that she was able to keep the squirrely forward from scoring. She’d blocked all three of her shots, one of the saves even getting her the player of the week award. 

UCLA and USC are set to face off in the final game of the season tomorrow night. Winner goes to the championship. Loser goes home. 

UCLA vs USC. 

Hope vs Kelley. 

Both teams must win. 

The rivalry between UCLA and USC runs deeper than the schools. Hope and Kelley have been facing off for four years and Kelley has never once scored a goal against Hope.  
Kelley hates Hope. She hates her stupid blue eyes and her stupid gorgeous face. She really hates her stupid strong jaw line that could cut a diamond. Don't even get Kelley started on when Hope does the jaw thing. 

She doesn't hate Hope. Far from it. She's had the biggest crush on her since freshman year. 

Kelley is 130% sure that the reason she can never score on Hope is because of the stupid smirk she gives her when she's approaching the box. 

The wink she gives her after she blocks a shot makes Kelley’s insides boil. She wants to walk up to Hope and kiss the smirk off her face that says “not this time, come again.” She probably would if it wouldn't be an immediate ejection from the game. She’ll have to settle for shooting Hope her best glare. 

GAME DAY 

It’s two hours until game time and Kelley is currently walking around the arena trying to clear her head. She feels like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders, her team is counting on her to lead them to victory. 

She's been walking for about 15 minutes when she sees a familiar figure walking towards her. 

“Great, just who I wanted to see” she grumbles to herself. 

She continues walking until Hope is directly in front of her. 

“Solo” she states coldly in greeting. 

“How’s it going hot stuff?” Hope replies easily. 

This isn't a rare occurrence for the two. Hope has been flirting with Kelley since the first time they met. Kelley pretends to hate it when in reality every encounter she has with Hope makes her stomach do somersaults, but she’d never tell anyone that. Not even her best friend Alex. She sure as hell isn't telling Hope that. 

Kelley audibly groans and throws her head back in faux frustration. “What do you want Hope?” 

Hope gives Kelley a once over, taking in her appearance. Kelley has her hair up in a messy bun and is wearing a white muscle tank, black running shorts and Nike running shoes. 

A devilish smirk takes over Hopes features. 

Kelley pretends not to notice but the blush forming on her cheeks tells Hope otherwise. 

“What do I want?” Hope asks Kelley. 

“Yes Hope, what do you want? Why are you currently standing in front of me blocking my path?”

Kelley was expecting Hope to say something sexual like she normally does, she definitely wasn't expecting this. 

“A date.” Hope answers smoothly and sincerely still raking her eyes over Kelley. 

Kelley scoffs. Loudly. 

She goes to walk past Hope but she has other plans. She stops Kelley by placing her hands on Kelley’s shoulders and getting so close to her face that she can count each individual freckle on Kelley’s face. 

She leans in and seductively whispers in Kelley’s ear “Go on a date with me. You won’t regret it. I promise.” 

She audibly gasps. If she's being honest with herself she's wanted nothing more than to go out with Hope. The little flirtation-ship they have has been driving her crazy for years. It doesn't help that UCLA and USC play multiple time throughout the season or that Hope and Kelley use the same gym. 

##########  
*Flashback*

One time Kelley walked into the gym locker room right at the same time as Hope had taken her shirt off and was standing there in her sports bra with her insanely toned abs on display. Kelley had walked into a wall while staring at Hope. 

Hope had heard Kelley the second she came in and she deliberately slowed down her movements. She heard Kelley groan after hitting the wall and turned around and smugly said; 

“See something you like?” 

Kelley squealed and left the locker room. 

End Flashback  
##########

Kelley’s normally hazel eyes are almost black. She opens her mouth the respond when she hears Tobin calling for her. 

“Yo! KO what are you doing? Coach wants to have a pregame huddle.” 

Kelley sighs in relief. “Coming!” she yells back. ‘Saved by the bell’ she thinks. 

Hope smugly replies “Not yet.” Then she winks at her. Fucking winks at her. 

Kelley chokes on air and starts coughing wildly. “I-I-I- gotta go. See you on the pitch” she stutters and scampers away. 

Hope never takes her eyes off Kelley’s retreating from. 

“Damn” whispers to softly shaking her head with a fond smile on her face. 

LOCKER ROOM 

As soon as Kelley enters the locker room she's met with the curious eyes of her teammates. 

She shoots them a look that says “fuck off.” Everyone goes back to the huddle except for Alex, Tobin, Ali and Ash. They all give her a knowing look which she chooses to ignore in favor of paying attention to what the coach was saying. Just the usual “try hard, do your best and I have faith in every single one of you girls. You're all exceptional players” pregame speech. 

Once the speech is over she's practically surrounded by her friends in a circle. Kelley is absolutely dreading having to face them. They ask her questions in a rapid fire manner. 

“Kell, what were you doing talking to Solo?” Alex asks with a knowing smirk. 

“She’s scary dude” Tobin states. 

“She’s like super hot” Ash says which earns her a slap on the arm from Ali her girlfriend. 

“Ow. Sorry babe” Ash mumbles. 

Kelley just looks at her friends and shakes her head before replying; 

“I was just going for a walk when I ran into her. She was pestering me like always. ” she tries to stop the blush she can feel forming on her face. 

Tobin speaks up next with an unusual smirk on her face, “Well when I found you two, you looked awfully… chummy. In fact, she was awfully close to you, with her hands on your shoulders and lips on your ear and all.” 

Alex just looks on in amusement while Ash raises her fist for a fist bump and says; 

“Ya! Get it Kells!”

That earns her another slap from her girlfriend. 

This time Ali speaks up; 

“Kell when are you going to admit that you like her?” 

Kelley just looks at her like a dear caught in the headlights. 

“Wha- wha- I don't like her! That’s absurd! I HATE her” Kelley practically screams. 

“Kelley, all you do is talk about Hope this, Hope that. How blue her stupid eyes are and how stupidly hot she is. Plus I'm pretty sure that’s why you've never scored a goal against her, you're too busy checking her out” Alex says trying to hold in her laughter. 

“Nope. Not dealing with this. Hell nope.” And with that Kelley throws on her kit and practically sprints out of the locker room. 

GAME TIME 

The game started off fast paced, neither team keeping possession of the ball for long. The first half of the match ended with the game being tied 0-0. 

The second half starts off the same way, but UCLA is slowly gaining control of the game. They’ve started intercepting passes and completing key passes. 

There’s five minutes left in the game when it happens. 

Tobin was able to gain possession of the ball and booted it upfield to Kelley. She breaks away from the defenders and is going against Hope 1v1. 

Kelley is nearing the box and Hope is slowly coming off her line to stop her. Kelley fakes left and goes right but Hope was expecting it. Kelley kicks at the same time Hope is diving for the ball. She kicks Hope right in the stomach. 

Kelley goes to push herself up off the ground when she realizes that the ground is a lot softer than the last time she was on it. She looks at her hands and they're cupping Hope’s breasts. She’s landed right on top of Hope. Legs intertwined, chest to chest, faces inches from each other. 

“Well, this isn't how I imagined you on top of me” Hope rasps out, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her by Kelley’s surprisingly strong kick. 

Kelley just laughs and says “yes” and swiftly untangles herself from Hope and jogs back to midfield. 

The game ended with UCLA winning in the 123rd minute with a header from Alex Morgan. 

AFTER THE GAME

Kelley was walking back to her car after showering and celebrating the win with her team when she heard footsteps behind her. She just reach her car when she heard, 

“Kell! Wait up!” Hope called after her. 

Kelley turned around and leant against the side of her car waiting for Hope to reach her. If she's being honest she can’t stop thinking about being on top of Hope, its ignited a fire inside of her that she can’t seem to extinguish. 

“What’s up Solo?” Kelley asks cockily. 

“When you were lying on top of me, which no complaints by the way, we should totally do it again sometime preferably with less clothes on, but what did you mean when you said ‘yes’?” Hope questions. 

“Yes I’ll go out with you” Kelley replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Hope smirked and moved to stand right in front of Kelley, putting her arms on either side of her, leaning on the car; 

“I knew you liked me” Hope said confidently, glancing at Kelley’s lips. 

“Oh yeah? And how’s that Hopey” Kelley asked, using the nickname on purpose while staring at Hope’s lips. 

“Just do” she replied while leaning in halfway.

Kelley didn't waste any time before crashing their lips together. The kiss was hard and hungry. Both girls were trying to make up for four years of frustration in one single kiss. Kelley tangled her hands in Hope’s hair while Hope placed one hand low on Kelley’s stomach and the other cradling her face. Kelley has wanted this for so long

Hope controlled the kiss, swiping her tongue across Kelley’s bottom lip seeking entrance, which Kelley granted immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance until Hope did something that made Kelley involuntarily moan. This egged Hope on further, she began peppering kisses against Kelley’s jaw and neck. Once she reached her pulse point she began placing openmouthed kisses and lightly biting and sucking on her pulse point, making sure to leave a mark. 

Hope moved her leg in-between Kelley’s and Kelley slid her hands down to Hope’s ass and squeezed. Hard. Hope groaned at the sensation and Kelley bucked her hips forward. 

Things were getting heated and fast. Both girls knew this was the beginning of a long night and they couldn't wait for it to truly begin. 

Hope worked her way back up to Kelley’s lips and kissed her deeply before saying; 

“Your place or mine?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought! And what I could do to improve my writing! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
